For fully integrating a mobile radio transceiver including a power amplifier with transformer output matching network on a chip, it is desirable for the transformer output matching network of the power amplifier to be highly balanced, for example in order that common-mode signals are suppressed well. Moreover, it is desirable for further components, possibly arranged on the chip or in the same chip package, to be influenced as little as possible.